Serdin University: The Second Term
by aika-chan02
Summary: It's twice the fun and chaos as another term starts.
1. Chapter 1

After 3 months of waiting, it's finally here! Since the poll gave out results, I'll grant your wishes, guys, hihi. So basically, this story is in third person POV and it will focus on all of the characters (well, I hope) depending on the situation. I hope you guys will enjoy this one.

For those who have not read its predecessor, it is Serdin University. You can find it in my profile. And oh, also check out Wishes on Fallen Stars, too, for those who follow Broken and Solitary fanfic.

Please take note that it is in the **rated M **section now. (for those who are asking what pairing that is, it focuses on my main OTP, you'll find it in my archives.)

Disclaimer: AC02 does not own Grand Chase and the characters. She owns the plot alone and nothing else D: (unless she'll add some OCs or whatsoever)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Arme, wake up!"

Well, well, if it isn't our cute little mage from the last arc! Just look at her, lying on her queen-sized bed dressed in her cute pajamas and sprawled there. She really has a cute sleeping face. That is when her mom's voice ruined the moment. Arme awoke and got up lazily.

Weird, isn't she supposed to freak out and jump out of bed in a hurry? Oh well, guess we should change paces now.

Arme got showered, dressed and grabbed her stuff. She ate her breakfast and almost choked on it after hearing from her mom that she's fifteen minutes late. Oh boy, guess someone's gonna have to walk all the way...

"Your bike's in the garage, dear." ...or maybe not.

_Hi, I'm Arme and today is the start of the second semester. Boy, the winter break was hell. I mean, I couldn't stand the cold. Now I'm glad that's over. _

Since this is the first chapter, let's start it up with the heroine from the previous arc. She pedaled all the way to the school after getting lost several times misleading herself through the directions. She parked her bike and used her chain to keep it secure just in case a nosy thief would try to steal it. She stood erectly as her posture for preparation, although it seemed a bit awkward doing it in public, and entered the building.

"You didn't oversleep last night. Good for you." Elesis, the chili head in the story, greeted her the moment Arme met up with her. A blonde-haired girl possessing a pair of pointed ears stood beside Elesis. That's Lire, the adorable and innocent goldilocks who is always calm and positive.

"It's thanks to that alarm~" Arme replied with a smile. "And ooh, I haven't seen the class rosters yet! I-I'll be back in a jiff!"

"W-Wait!" Lire ran after her. "The list remains as it is."

"Really, I saw it. Before you even arrived!"

The petite mage chuckled and blushed. _She's such an angel~! _"Lire, thanks! U-Uhh.. thanks a lot!" She very much admired this Elf and she envies her for some reason. So calm and kind... no wonder everybody likes her. She's always helping people out and they respect her, too. Arme has the tendency to compare herself to others and has been lectured by her mother and boyfriend not to do so.

And yes, she has a boyfriend. Isn't that great?

"I wish you'll just shut up..." the mage suddenly glared towards the camera. Geez, fine.

She sat on her desk crankily and, as expected from her, took out her diary. It's a brand new notebook after she finished her last one during the winter break. It was consumed big time after a lot of tearing, scribbling and getting wet from the snow. Just like what an average student would do when having a brand new notebook, she wrote on the starting point of the rule.

_January 5, 20XX_

_Second term... great. I forgot about the class rosters. They change every year... how could I forget?! Never mind that. Here I am, writing my first diary entry on my brand new notebook. Yeah... the last one was... not in a good shape. The pages have dried up and the writings in there have been smeared. Those were my good memories... but I kept it in my drawer, just in case..._

"Yoh."

Oh look, if it isn't the ninja boy. From the last time, he made a scene with our heroine in front of the audience, which resorted to the fans screaming and the crowds going nuts. That was the most memorable moment in Arme's life. Too bad her previous diary got smeared... tsk, tsk tsk.

"Oh, hi..." the mage greeted him crankily. The dark circles under her eyes explained that she _did _oversleep. Wonder why Elesis hadn't noticed it in the first place...

"What did I tell you about staying up all night?" Oh, there he goes. Ever since he and Arme became an item, Lass has been pampering her. Come to think about it, Arme sometimes breaks the rules and doesn't act like her age. Lass is doing a good job telling her to put some sense in her. Only the problem is, Arme keeps on forgetting about it.

"I was studying magic, okay?" she retorted, resting her head and arms on her desk. "I have to so I'll be promoted to a higher rank!"

"You know that you shouldn't push yourself too much. And by the way, I switched seats with Jin so I could keep an eye on you."

Oh snap.

"WHAT?!" Arme snapped as she looked at him in shock and disbelief. Lass shot her an intent gaze.

"You heard me. I'll be expecting you to be in your best behavior." Someone's going to be a bird in a cage...

Obviously, the little mage is enraged. "I'm always in my best behavior." _Really... is he going over extreme lengths just for this?! Idiot! You idiot!_

The bell rang as the class went back to their seats. Apparently, Lass sat behind Arme, watching her like a predator monitoring on his prey.

_I'm screwed. I'm so screwed._

* * *

On to the next scene. We have a beautiful garden located just behind the school building. The alumni started this project years ago as the preceding students took care of it and nurtured it. This place became Lire's personal place. It's like home away from home.

Gardening has become her daily routine. She's been devoted to it ever since she was little. She grew up in the forest, after all. She would even go everywhere collecting seeds and plant them in her home and in school, too.

So meanwhile, Lire weeded the plants and watered them. She is in the middle of her gardening when she caught sight of something striped. Looking up, she saw that it's a green striped shirt... worn by an orange raccoon.

"Ah!" she yelped, startling the critter and causing it to stagger backwards.

"Uhh... what are you doing here?" she asked the animal as she approached it. The raccoon popped its head out and used its paws to push her away.

"H-hey, wait! What's wrong?" she pried into the bush where it hid, locating the raccoon quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's the matter?"

The critter stared at her in hesitation when suddenly...

"ROCCOOOOO!" the raccoon yelped and ran off. Lire's ears twitched as her green irises shrank.

"H-he... he's here already?" she jerked behind her. Her face suddenly glowed bright red. She instantly recognized that voice. It is none other than the carrot-top, nicknamed for the color of his hair. And from the previous arc, it is implied that Lire has a soft spot for this guy and started hanging out with him lately. She couldn't believe that Ryan has been in the garden all along.

"A-ah... Ryan.. are you in there?" she called out, hoping that her voice is loud enough to reach his ears.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Unfortunately, he didn't.

Lire hesitated. "O-Oh no! Should I hide, too?" She dropped her trowel and looked for a place to hide. She has a bad feeling that Ryan is bringing along an axe or a scythe. It sounds strange bringing one when he's only playing hide and seek with his pet. Oh well, Lire decides to tag along. Guess she believed in Amy's tales that when someone is holding a scythe, it's the sign. She gave her the unwitty advice to hide somewhere safe... importantly, you should be out of the grim reaper's eyesight range.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" His voice is getting closer and so does his footsteps. Lire moved her head a bit to peek.

Ryan is there.

Holding a scythe.

Staring towards her direction.

_Nonononono. I don't want to die! There are a lot of things that I want to do. I... _the porr goldilocks silently whimpered. _And how did he get here so quickly?! _

"A.. trowel?" she heard him say. She peeked again and saw him picking up the trowel that she dropped from the lawn. Then he turned his glance at the discarded weeds.

"This isn't right. Someone just left the weeds in here without cleaning it up!" he said as he shook his head. "...and yet they call themselves having a green thumb..."

_Oh crud! _Apparently, Lire forgot to dispose of them. Ryan will do it, won't he?

"...ah... aaahh..."

Ryan's ears twitched as he blinked twice. "Is somebody there?"

Lire pinched her own nose. She removed her hand after a short while and sighed in relief.

"A-CHOO!" She sneezed so loud that her head moved. But that's not the huge deal...

"Gyaaa!" she covered her nose with both hands. When she realized that Ryan is staring at her, she found herself whimpering silently.

_Oh no, why does this have to happen? _She squeezed her eyes shut when she realized that she doesn't have her handkerchief with her.

_This is so embarrassing! _Her face turned redder. Well, she can wipe it off with a leaf but she abruptly dismissed that suggestion.

"O-Of course not! Why would I even do something disgusting?"

"Lire?" the female Elf twitched when she realized that Ryan heard her. He is staring at her while she is covering her nose.

"...R-Ryan..?" her voice is muffled. "I-Is there a faucet here...?"

"It's near the basketball court..." By the tone of Ryan's voice, it's making the atmosphere awkward. It's not his usual relaxed tone... obviously after figuring out why Lire is covering her nose. He _did _see what it was but decided not to blurt it out. His expression was priceless.

_W-Why is he staring at me like that?! _Lire felt even more embarrassed. She felt like she wanted the earth to swallow her alive.

Oh, for crying out loud, somebody give her a handkerchief!

"...is it still gushing out?" Ryan asked with the monotonous yet unsettling tone. Soon, Lire had the same priceless expression as he does as she replied with a slow nod.

This is getting really unsettling.

Oh finally, about time! Ryan asked her out to accompany her to the restroom. Lire kept her nose covered. She is partially glad that it was only him who saw the whole thing.

Lesson all of us should take note: Always bring a handkerchief. If not, bring a face towel or a bandanna. Better, bring coreless tissue all the time.

* * *

I'll end the chapter here. Sorry if the beginning is short xD

Anyway, about that scene, I like how it came out. It's a bit unsettling visualizing the whole thing but I like it x3. I visualized their expressions like how anime characters react when they see something that they normally don't see everyday. Straight face. Upper half of the face shadowing the eyes. You name it~

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's second chapter, guys! Don't forget to also check out the latest update of Wishes Upon Fallen Stars. I reiterate: it is now in the rated M section.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Now that a new term has started, the students are back. The jocks are back. The nerds are back. The geeks are back. The terror teachers and the cool teachers are back. The commoners are back. The lazy people are back.

And the most terrifying of them all: the school's dreadful prefect is back.

Unfortunately, she never had enough screentime from last term. Why not give her the spotlight for now?

Moving on, we see a pair of guys making ou- I mean, walking along the empty halls. The classes have already started. Yet these two have the guts to cut classes... for their own reasons, I suppose. Apparently, the lilac-haired guy is the haughty one between them. Jin had that displeased look on his face - disgusted by his idea of cutting classes. Without anyone noticing them, Asin crossed his arms behind his head, relaxed.

"This is the life!" he said. "Who needs school when Master taught me all the things that I needed to know?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "This isn't a good idea, dork! If she sees us, we're doomed!"

Asin grinned haughtily. "_She_? You mean... that albino head? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jin, please, prefects are very much easy to fool."

The red-haired fighter slightly shivered from his remark. In the back of his head, he knew that Asin haven't seen the prefect's true form when - you know...

"And you know what? What Ryan did last time was a blast!" Asin laughed as if he is enjoying himself. "He flicked her forehead a bit too much. Kihihihihi!" he grinned that he had his arms on his stomach.

"Snap, she's coming!" Jin cried when they heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the asile they're in. Thinking fast, both guys hid behind the locker walls standing opposite to each other.

Catwalking on the aisle is none other than the phoenix - I mean, prefect. Her white hair has grown longer and had it pulled back into a high ponytailed twintail. Sitting on her white head is her red plaid beret and pinned on her left sleeve is the prefect's yellow armband with an ancient text engraved in black ink. As usual, Rin possessed that innocent face which according to many, probably means danger.

_I'm dead. _Jin swallowed as sweat trickled down his hairline. _I'm dead._

"Well, look who's here!" he was startled out of his wits when Asin stepped out of his hideout. He jerked at his side to see the little psycho blocked Rin's path with his shrewd grin and dominant pose. As for the prefect, she doesn't seem to show interest one bit.

"Do you have any business here?" she asked in her usual stern tone.

"I don't have one. Thank you very much." Asin replied as he grinned. "I suppose cutting classes on the first day is reasonable."

"And your reason is?"

"Hmm..." Asin folded his arms on his chest. "Who needs school, anyway? Besides, my Master taught me what I needed to know."

This time, it was Rin who folded her arms on her chest. "Education is important, Mister Asin. Please get back to class."

"I WON'T!" Asin gave an unnatural grin which strangely didn't scare her off. "Out of my way, chocobo."

Rin then gave a displeased stare as she pulled out a short pad. "Well, here's something you should sign on."

The little psycho chuckled as he took the pen from Rin and signed on the provided blank. "That's what I'm talking about. An excuse slip~"

Rin took the pad and pen back and signed as well. Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me." she dragged him along the halls, leaving Jin staring at them both. Asin looked over his shoulder when he saw his companion smirking at him. The lilac-haired boy grimaced, realizing that he'll be in a heap of trouble.

"Hold it!" he retorted. "That was a detention slip, wasn't it?"

"Nope." the prefect shook her head when she snapped her fingers.

"Uhh... what are you doing?"

"Sent your name to the principal's list of detention candidates. I use my special talisman to send messages to the Principal Lothos just in case."

Asin's eyes widened. "You what?"

Rin didn't seem to mind his expression. "Very well then~" she took his arm again and dragged him until they stopped in front of the janitor's closet door.

Asin broke away from her grip. "Ohhh no, I am **not **going in there!"

With Rin still ignoring him, she opened the door and tossed a bucket, sponge, scrub, detergent soap and a bottle of bleach right at him. Asin carried them all but still struggled to keep them held together.

"This isn't part of the detention rules!" Asin yelled.

"According to the school handbook, page 32, Roman number four-C-"

"...really?" Asin couldn't believe what he is hearing. Rin is bombarding him with boring lectures about how doing chores is mandatory for daily living and need to be enforced. He rolled his eyes listening to it.

Then the blood on his face drained when he heard her say something like "_...scrubbing the water closets clean._"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he dropped the items to the floor with his face dumbstruck from what he just heard.

Rin smiled, causing him to falter.

"You've already signed in for the agreement," Rin said as she took the signed waiver. She read it aloud. "With my signature and yours, it says here that 'I hereby certify that I will clean the water closets - male and female - until the end of the day.'. Don't tell you didn't read the whole thing." Oh yeah. Asin carelessly signed it, thinking that it was a ticket to leave class.

Sucks for you.

Rin continued her speech. "You heard me. Male _and _female. Which means you will clean up those traces of Aunt Flo from the toilet seat covers and pick up those pieces of pads that some girls carelessly threw-"

Asin never felt so disgusted in his entire life. "I'll do that all day?"

"Not if you manage to finish everything in one day," Rin replied. "And oh, you also have to launder some jockies using the detergent powder."

"Huh...?"

"You see, several students have complained that the food in the cafeteria were not cooked well. They needed to go so bad that they-"

Asin's face turned blue that he can't stand it anymore. He couldn't imagine taking the janitors' places. Part of him swore that he is going to get back at Jin for ditching him... and laughing at him. He is not going to let him get away with it that easily.

"Please spare me from that!" he pleaded with traces of anger in his voice. "I don't want to go around collecting adult diapers!"

Rin sighed... _innocently_. "...says the person who went commando last term."

Oh yeah. It was that day when it was a Gym class. Asin once ate a spoiled salami that his stomach couldn't handle it so... he glared at the fourth wall before the narration could be continued.

"Do you have any questions?" the prefect asked.

_I object. _Asin wanted to spit it on her face. But with that innocent yet dangerous smile and aura that she has, he's going to be in big trouble. A very big trouble.

"Fine..."

"Great!" Rin spun around when she winked at him. "I'm sure your Master will be proud of you when he finds out that you are doing chores."

It is probably enough to disgust him. "He doesn't have to know!"

"I'll phone him~" Asin imagined Rin getting swallowed up alive by the earth. The prefect waltzed away while he waited for her to be at the distance...out of his line of sight... out of his earshot...

"Who does she think she is?" he talked to himself as he picked up the items that he dropped. "I'm a goddess and you should do what I say~" he mimicked her gestures and facial expressions.

"What was that?"

He swore that she had left just moments ago.

Asin looked over his shoulder and saw the face of doom. Rin blinked at him. It seemed that she didn't hear him.

"Oh, I dropped my armband. Sorry about that." Rin smiled as she picked up her yellow armband and pinned it back on her sleeve.

Meanwhile, Jin hid behind the walls and cupped his mouth with his hand, holding back his laughter after listening to the hilarious conversation.

...until he snorted.

* * *

Lunch time came. The girls - Elesis, Lire, Arme, Amy and Lime (Mari is in the science laboratory doing her business) - sat together on one table with their packed lunches on them. Amy excitedly raised her chopsticks.

"Chicken fillet with white sauce, finally!" she grinned. "I haven't eaten meat for the whole week!"

Elesis glanced at her. "Were you on a diet?"

The muse sighed. "Yeah. I was forced to sacrifice eating meat for a week! Sister Maggie wanted me to stay slim..." She's been having that struggle ever since she was promoted as a starlet. "Does she even realize that I have a fast metabolism?"

"But did you tell her?"

Amy fell silent. Elesis took that as a no.

Lire panted softly as she wiped a sweat with a handkerchief. "Thank goodness I made it..."

"Why?" Arme asked, who sat next to her.

The Elf sighed. "Rocco destroyed a lot of plants from playing with the pets. Ryan was so upset that he decided to cut the raccoon's diet."

The mage looked at her in shock. "How much then?"

"He'll only feed him **once **a day.. when he usually feeds him thrice. I can't blame him, though.. since he became a bit rough on Rocco." Lire scratched her head. "...he also destroyed my flowers, too, and Ryan..." she paused as she swallowed.

Based from what she just said, we all learn that Ryan becomes a different person when he's mad. Lire stopped as she sighed.

_Is there anything I can do to lift his spirits again...?_

"I'm sure he'll warm up," Arme consoled her friend when a sidtri landed on her purple head. She looked up to see a small envelope on its beak. She reached and took the parchment as the bird remained perched on her head. Looking at the envelope, it is sealed by red candle wax.

"A love letter?" Elesis peered closer.

Lime leaned closer. "Red candle wax... from the looks of it, it is!"

"W-Wha?" Arme looked at them in shock. She turned over the envelope and saw her name written on it. She saw some handwriting on bottom right corner of the paper as she froze.

"Well, what is it?" Lire asked. Arme put the letter on her lap, hiding the sender's name from their sight.

"N-Nothing. It.. it wasn't from Elena..."

Amy gasped. "Could it be..."

"And it's not from Lass, either!" the mage retorted, hiding her blush. She was right. It wasn't from him, after all.

"A secret admirer..." Elesis said with traces of tension in her voice. "Who knows that guy might do something to you?!"

Arme laughed sheepishly. "I-It's nothing, Elesis. I'll be fine."

The knight sighed. "If everything doesn't go well, let us know, okay?"

"Uhh..." With this, the mage nodded reluctantly.

Come to think of it, who is the sender, anyway?

* * *

Whew, an update!

I'm sorry for the late update and to Asin's fans. (I swear they're gonna kill me for this QnQ...)

By the way, if you guys have any ideas and suggestion, you can PM me or submit them through reviews. I'll reply to them as soon as I can. I would love to hear from you, guys~

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
